Son & Briefs
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: A mixture of songfics about about the Son family, the Briefs Family, and everything in between. R
1. Wild Child

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show DBGT. (I wish I did) I know Trunks is 14 years older then Pan, but that just doesn't seem right. You'll understand later on in the story why I changed the ages. Also I do not own the song _'Wild One'_ by _Faith Hill_._

_*text* = song_

_text = story_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wild Child" 

Son Pan was the strongest female in the world. That probably had something to do with the attitude she picked up at age 15. Everyone thought it was because she just lost her Grandpa, Son Goku, whom she was very close to. About a year after her died, Pan started to act like a little 'punk princess'. She would wear the same red shirt, denim caprice, and a chain hanging off her left hip. She never wanted to brush her hair, so she just wore a matching red bandanna.

*They Said change your clothes,

She said no I wont.

They said comb your hair,

She said some girls don't.

And her parent's dreams went up in smoke*****

When Pan turned 17, she fell in love with the boy who was old enough to be her uncle. Trunks Vegeta Briefs was seven years older then her, but to Pan, age didn't matter in love. Whenever she was going out on a 'private' date with him and her parents would ask her where she was going, she would always respond "Over to Bra's house to watch TV". She knew her father, Son Gohan, would never approve of her dating Trunks.

*They said you can't leave,

She said yes I will.

They said don't see him,

She said his name is Billy.

She's on a roll and it's all up hill.*****

Her grandma, Son Chi-Chi, never could figure out why at age 19, Pan was still living at home and couldn't keep a decent job. Every time Pan got in trouble, he father would travel through the years and remember the days when pan was a baby and such a little angle.

*She's a wild one,

With an angel's face,

She's a woman child in a state of grace,

When she was 3 years old on her daddy's knee,

He said you can be anything you wanna be,

She's a wild one

Runnin' free*****

By age 21, Pan was engaged to Trunks. Her parents didn't understand why she was rushing into a marriage saying that she was still too young and has her whole life ahead of her. Every time her mother, Son Videl, would try to talk with Pan, they would end up in a never ending verbal battle and Videl would end up crying on the couch as Pan runs out the door yelling "Your just jealous!"

*She loves Rock n' Roll,

They say it's Satan's tongue.

She thinks their too old,

They think she's too young,

And the battle lines are clearly drawn.*****

At age 22, she got married and came back home to live with Trunks. Trunks was the president of his mother's company, Capsule Corporation, and so Pan became his personal secretary since she needed a job. Life was easy, and they loved each other very much, but something was missing. So they moved out into the country where they had a baby boy name Trunks Vegeta Briefs, JR. Identical to his father, only with black hair. 

*She's a wild one,

With an angel's face,

She's a woman child in a state of grace,

When she was 3 years old on her daddy's knee,

He said you can be anything you wanna be,

She's a wild one

Runnin' free*****

Everyone was joyful with the new baby, but after a year passed and she had a lavender haired baby girl, they all say, "you may be living the high life now, but slow down because life gets hard." She just looks at her new family and says, "Bring it on!"

*She has future plans and dreams at night

When they tell her life is hard she says that's alright!*****

10 years later at the Son-Briefs Families reunion, Son Goku returned to see everyone. Much to his surprise, his little mischief little Pan now had 3 kids. Bulma, Trunks' mother, took this as a great opportunity for a group shot. When she finished, Goku left.

It took pan 34 years to find what she was missing in life, and she needed 41-year-old Trunks' help. He showed her true happiness and helped her get her life back under control.

*She's a wild one,

With an angel's face,

She's a woman child in a state of grace,

When she was 3 years old on her daddy's knee,

He said you can be anything you wanna be,

She's a wild one

Runnin' free*****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****

__

_Well? What ya think? I've always liked this song and the other one she does called 'Someone Else's Dream'. I don't know why, I just do. I'll be adding to this song. I'll be putting up another song as chapter 2 hopefully soon. It will be about Bra. So check back often for the update!_

_What gave me the idea to write this song fic was, one day I was listening to this song while drawing Pan-Chan and I realized that this song fit her so well! Do you think so? _

_Please R&R. Be kind._


	2. Someone Else Dream

Well, because a few people think it would be neat to continue this particular story, I thought about adding maybe one more chappie. This song is from Faith Hill's CD 'It Maters to Me'

Someone Else Dream 

Bra Briefs was the spoiled daughter of Bulma Briefs and Vegeta. She was the baby sister of Trunks, and best friend of Son Pan. Bra got whatever she wanted, when she wanted it from her father and brother. On the outside, she seemed happy, but deep inside, she wasn't.

Ever since she could walk and talk, she was told she looked like her mother – perfect Bulma Briefs. Her mother had a rough younger life, with giving birth to her brother per-marriage at age 21. She tried everything to look different and to be herself, but nothing worked.  She was never allowed to dye her hair or date boys before the age of 15. She felt like her mother was trying to re-create the perfect childhood through her.

~ Her momma's still got that sequin gown that she wore in '68  
She taught her early how to smile that smile and wave from the parade  
It took a whole lot of years and tears  
For her momma to finally admit  
No matter how many stitches and pins  
That old dress was never gonna fit ~

When Bra turned 15, Bulma entered her into the beauty pageant even though Bra wanted to enter into the WMAT with Pan-Chan so they could team up for the team championship. When she won, Bulma was so exited she never let Bra live it down. When Bra finally turned 16, she and Pan celebrated together because their birthdays were so close. They decided they wanted a Hawaiian Luau at sunset on Pan's birthday, which fell on a Friday. But Bulma had other plains for Bra's Sweet 16. So while Pan was doing the hula with her brother Trunks (Pan's new boyfriend), Bra was having a _Perfect Bulma Briefs_ Sweet 16. She had to wear a fancy dress and dance with boys and listen to icky, lovey-dovey music.

When Pan and her brother were getting serious with their relationship, Bra got jealous and made the mistake of telling her mom her problem. Her mom just told her that one day her prince will come and sweep her off her feet and she will live happily ever after. But Bra noticed as her mom said this, her mom seamed to day dream almost like she was telling Bra what she, Bulma, wanted to happen in her own life.

~ She was daddy's little girl  
Momma's little angel  
Teacher's pet, pageant queen  
She said "All my life I've been pleasin' everyone but me,  
Waking up in someone else's dream" ~

Her dad on the other hand, felt Bra could do whatever she wanted to do. He was proud of her no matter what she did, or how she did it. Now, this is rare for Vegeta. He cares about nothing except his pride as a sayian prince. But now with Bra, he drops everything for his little girl. But what really makes Bra happy is when they went to her High School Graduation, Bra graduated with honors. The first word out of her brother's mouth, jokingly though, were "teacher's pet". Trunks did not graduate with honors and Vegeta never went to his graduation because he was to busy training.

~ Her daddy used to say, "You'll make a lovely bride someday  
He'll ride up on big white horse and just carry you away"  
It took twenty-five years and some broken vows  
Before they'd finally see  
There's a little more to love and life  
Then fairy tales and hand me down dreams ~

Now, Bra's brother Trunks was very good at relationships. He kept Pan from day one as a girlfriend and finally married her. Bra on the other hand, married 2 times, but each time, the guy left her. When she went to her high school reunion about 3 years later at age 26, she realized that all of those fairy tail stories her mother used to sell her were just dreams and childhood wishes. Bra couldn't wait to grow up, get married, and move out of Capsule Corp. He brother never left until he was 24. He she is, 26 and almost 27-years-old, and still living at home.

~ She was daddy's little girl  
Momma's little angel  
Teacher's pet, pageant queen  
She said "All my life I've been pleasin' everyone but me,  
Waking up in someone else's dream" ~

On her 27th birthday, her mother again planed it. As she looked at the cake, sitting on the counter of her home, Capsule Corp, and her best friend standing next to her brother who have now been married for almost 5 years and have 2 children at home, she realized that this isn't her life. She's not married, has no kids, is still living at home and is still being supported by her parents. 'I'm living my mother's long lost dream that was taken away from her because of stupid things she did when she was younger. Why does she have to try and recreate the perfect life within me?'

~ Now she's got twenty-seven candles on her cake  
And she means to make her life her own  
Before there's twenty-eight ~

The next day, Bra went looking in the newspaper for a house of her own. She asked Pan for some help. Within and hour, Bra started to refine her own childhood dream. She told her mother over lunch, at the local Piccadilly Pup, just how she felt. Her mom became wicked sad and after paying her share of the meal, left. While sitting there rethinking about what she said, the waiter returned and asked if her could sit down. When Bra looked closer at the waiter she was talking with, it was her old school friend, Michele J. from High School. She never knew he liked her until he asked her out right then and there. As Bra paid for the lunch and set up a date with mike, she thought about it, 'I've gotten my life back…'

~ She was daddy's little girl  
Momma's little angel  
Teacher's pet, pageant queen  
She said "All my life I've been pleasin' everyone but me,  
Waking up in someone else's dream" ~

_Author's Notes:_ Well? WELL? WELL?! How was that? I've been meaning to write one about Bra using this song, but I wasn't really planning to add it to my Pan one. Well, I might add more songfics about other characters. I don't know. I need suggestions! Character, songs, topics, titles, anything! **NO PLOT LINES!**

Please R&R

^.~


	3. She Loves Him

I couldn't resist writing this one. It reminds me of Pan and her father, Gohan. Read the song by Trisha Yearwood, called 'She's In Love With The Boy' off her self-named album, and you'll know what I mean.

She Loves Him 

19-year-old Pan, was sitting on her bed reading a magazine about Boyfriends in her bedroom at about quarter till 9pm. Her father always said that Trunks was a no good boy who when it came to brains of the Briefs, got the short end of the stick. At about 10:15, she looked out her window and saw her boyfriend, Trunks', lighting blue Mustang GT pull into view. They had a date tonight. She saw him stop about a few feet away from the house so her parents wouldn't wake up. '_Jail break time?'_ She heard him say through telekinesis. _'Yep, I'm coming'_ she replied. _'Give me a sec.'_ She looked in the full-length mirror behind her door, and straightened her short red, sleeveless mini dress. She put on her red platforms and her 1" gold hoop earrings. "Hope he likes my new outfit" She said to herself as she brushed her shoulder length black hair and put on her red bandana. 

_~  __Katie's sitting on her old front porch,  
Watching the chickens peck the ground.  
There ain't a whole lot going on tonight,  
In this one horse town.  
Over yonder, coming up the road,  
In a beat-up Chevy truck,  
Her boyfriend Tommy, he's laying on the horn.  
Splashing through the mud and the muck. ~_

Pan opened her window, grabbed her blue jacket, and flew out and landed gently in the seat next to Trunks, Her purple haired night in shining armor. He was wearing her favorite outfit, the one with the white muscle shirt and lose denim jeans. Tonight he had on his Capsule Corp jacket because there was a slight breeze. To her, he was so handsome she almost couldn't stand it. With the full moon behind him, he looked like an angel. "I like the new look Pan-Chan." Trunks said as they drove off towards their destination – the local Drive-In. They were headed to go see and old, romantic movie called _Gone With The Wind_ (Suggested by Bulma, of course).

_~ Her daddy says, "He ain't worth a lick.  
"When it comes to brains, he got the short end of the stick."  
But Katie's young and man she just don't care,  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere.  
She's in love with the boy.  
She's in love with the boy.   
And even if they have to run away,  
She's gonna marry that boy someday. ~_

When they got there, they had to of watched only 2/5 of the movie before they started to _make-out _(**kissing** **only**) in the back of the mustang. When the movie was done, it was about 11:56. They pulled apart and headed over to Dairy Queen for some ice cream. Now mind you, Trunks isn't much of a romance guy. When they finished their ice cream, Trunks slipped a ring on Pan's hand. It was his high school ring. Pan got really excited. "Until I can buy a wedding ring, my high school ring will have to do." Trunks said right before Pan suffocated him with another long kiss.

_~ Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie  
Parked in the very last row  
They're too busy holding on to one another  
To even care about the show  
But later on outside the Tastee Freeze,  
Tommy slips something on her hand  
He says, "my high school ring will have to do  
Till I can buy a wedding band" ~_

On the way home, Pan was thinking about how she was going to tell her parents. She was so scared her father was going to kill Trunks for A taking her out tonight, and B for proposing to her. She knew her father very well, well enough to know maybe they, her and Trunks, should run away together in order to save each other's lives.

_~ Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday ~___

When they pulled into Pan's driveway, it was 1:15am. Trunks got really nervous. He knew Gohan was really strong. He grew up with Gohan. Not to mention, Gohan is also very protective of his little girl Pan. Trunks has witnessed what a man of real power can do when someone messes with their baby girl. When his sister's heart was broken for an April Fool's Day prank at a spring dance, and his father, Vegeta, showed then what happened when you mess with the daughter of the prince of all sayians When they got to the door, Gohan was waiting at the kitchen table. He went to go check up on Pan before he went to bed, and found her window open and her gone. He knew where she went as soon as he saw the hanger for her new red dress on her bed. When Trunks and Pan entered the room, Gohan became furious. He couldn't believe Trunks would actually show his face around Gohan after helping sneak Pan out of the house. "Pan go to you room now! I want a word with _Trunks_." Pan looked up at her father's face and saw that he was really P.O.ed. So she ran up stairs to go find her mother, Videl.

_~ Her daddy's waiting up till half past twelve  
When they come sneaking up the walk  
He says, "young lady get on up to your room  
While me and junior have a talk" ~_

When Pan found her mother, she was sleeping soundly in her bedroom. "Mom, mom!" Pan woke her up with a start. "What is it dear?" Videl asked with sleep still in her eyes and voice. "Dad's gonna kill Trunks!" Pan looked really distressed, so Videl knew that Pan must have just come back from a date, not to mention she still smelled in Tommy Girl perfume. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." Videl put her robe on and headed down stairs to where Gohan had somehow quietly cornered Trunks outside. "GOHAN!" Videl came running down the stairs and grabbed Gohan's arm before he even thought of swinging at Trunks. "Don't lose your temper." Pan watched her mother slowly calm her father down like she has always down in the past after a battle. "This is just like the time when you brought me home late from one of our dates. My dad said, 'you was a no good boy, that when it came to brains you got the short end of the stick.'" Gohan looked at Pan and Pan looked at Trunks. "Baby he was wrong, and so are you." Gohan waved Trunks away and Trunks walked quickly over to Pan.

_~ But Mama breaks in and says, "don't lose your temper  
It wasn't very long ago  
When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy  
Who didn't have a row to hoe"  
  
"My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, you had the short end of the stick  
But he was wrong and honey you are too  
Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you" ~___

Videl looked at Gohan, and Pan looked at Trunks. The clock inside the Son's house struck 2:00am. Videl took Gohan back inside to calm him down more. "Well, I think _I'll_ call _you_ tomorrow." Pan said as she kissed Trunks goodnight. Someday, somehow, she knew her father was going to like Trunks.

~ She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's gonna marry that boy someday.  
She's in love with the boy.... ~

_Author's Notes:_ Well? I really think this is what would happen if Trunks & Pan started dating. Do you?

R&R


	4. I Prefer Looking In

_Well, My disclaimer is, I don't own this song (or DBZ) This song is sung by _Lonestar_ off their album _From There To Here: The Greatest Hits. _ The song is called _"My Front Porch Lookin' In".

_I DO however own the following characters – Shamika & Nicole._

**Trunks' P.O.V.**

I Prefer Looking In (Then Out)

_*_

_Ooo yea woo yeaaaa oo yea_

_*_

I remember stepping out side one day for some fresh air. I was about seven years old and had just finished training with my dad, and I needed to cool off. I grabbed my green hooded jacket and headed out the door. When I opened the door, I saw the city landscape that I had grown up in. Between my front door and metal gate, I had about, oh, maybe five – six feet. My mom and grandparents had owned like a whole city block or two, but Capsule Corp took up just about all of it. My house was connected to CC, but because CC and my house were so big, I did not have much yard space. West City consisted of nothing but tall, tall buildings and even _more_ cars. I always wounded what its like to live out in the country like my bestest friend Goten. His mother owned a farm out on Old Hill Drive. I visited them often to play with Goten or train with his older brother Gohan; they live only thirty-five miles away from me. About a ten-minute fly. Buildings surrounded me, where they had wide-open land – to run free. But that was just about fourteen years ago.

_*  
The only ground I ever owned was sticking' to my shoes   
now I look at my front porch in this panoramic view   
I could sit and watch the field fill up with rays of golden sun   
or watch the moon lay on the fences like that's where it was hung  
*  
my investments are in front of me its not about the land   
ill never beat the view  
from my front porch lookin' in_

_*_

Now, here I am. Age twenty-one, and I'm living my life they way I always wanted to. Got my wide-open land with my white picket fence that about twenty feet from my front porch, which rests nicely on my white country house. I can actually see the rising sun coming over the hills from my bedroom window. The sun gently sets a beautiful glow on my wife's, peach skin and long black hair, when I open up our curtain in our bedroom. I get ready to head out to work, that dreadful place Capsule Corp. I would rather stay home and hang out with my wife, Pan, and two lovely daughters, Shamika and Nicole. But my job calls, and I have to drag my butt back to the city, the one place I couldn't wait to get away from. As I finish freshening up in the bathroom, I can hear Pan shuffling down the hall to go wake up Shami and Nikki. "Mama, can I have an ice cweam cone for breakfast?" I can hear my three-year-old, Shami, asking. "No, but you can have a nice bowl of cereal" I laugh at the though of my wife making ice cream for breakfast, a meal I so loved when I was Shami's age. I head down the hall and give Pan a hand with Nikki before I leave. When we get down stairs, I place Nikki in the high chair and give them all a kiss good-bye and I'm out the door.

_*  
There's a carrot top who can barely walk   
with a sippy cup of milk  
a lil blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong cuz she likes to dress herself  
and the most beautiful girl   
holdin' both of them  
yea the view I love the most is my front porch lookin in_

_*_

After I'm out the door, I turn around and look through the window. I can see Shami, my little three-year-old black haired beauty, walking around the kitchen with her little dress on backwards and Pan holding little one-year-old Nikki, who's got her little sippy cup of juice. _'From my point of view, all I can say is who ever said looking out is better then looking in_.' I think to my self as I pick up my briefcase and straighten my tux jacket, I head to my purple Porsche and off to West City.

_*_

Yea yea 

_*_

As I head off to work, I drive by the most amazing scenes. Mountains, valleys, rivers, and streams; there all so beautiful. The colors in the sky look like one of the finger painting Shami made that's hanging on my office wall. And the streams that have those mini waterfalls, remind me of the hot tube out back and those nights my girl and I need to just – well, _relax_. I reach the county line, and can see the tall buildings stretching over the hills, I think to my self, '_Oh God, I can't wait to get back home to my family_.'

_*_

I travel here and everywhere  
followin' my job  
I've seen the paintings from the air  
brushed by the hand of god  
the mountains and the canyons reach from sea to shining sea  
but I cant wait to get back home to the woman he made for me  
*  
cuz anywhere ill ever go and everywhere iv been   
nuthin' takes my breath away like my front porch lookin in

_*_

When my workday is down, I'm back in my car heading home. I just can't wait to get back and see my wife and girls. Usually Pan is my personal secretary at CC considering I'm the president of the family company and all. But because of the two little angels that God so kindly gave to us, Pan's been out playing house wife for at lest a few more months. As I drive across the city line, I can see the city light below me. I remember all those time I slept over Goten's house and used to think those where stars. When I pull up onto out street, it's so empty. We're the only one's who live there. I can see my old white house, sticking out of the ground. That white fence that holds in all my happiness is just right up the way. The only lights I can see are my headlights and my house. I pull into the drive and can see the lights on in our living room. I know all three of my girls are waiting patiently for me.

_*_

_There's a carrot top who can barely walk   
with a sippy cup of milk  
a lil blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong cuz she likes to dress herself  
and the most beautiful girl   
holdin both of them  
yea the view I love the most is my front porch lookin in_

_*_

I start to walk up onto my porch, and when I look into the window I see a sight that is so beautiful. My loving wife, Pan, walking the living room floor with her long back hair flowing as she walks. Her long red dress tells me she's ready for our night tonight. I promised her a night of romance to make up for lost time. A reservation at a five star restaurant should start things off just nice. Little Shamika still has her pink dress backwards and her back hair is a mess. My baby Nicole, with her little purple pigtails, holding onto her teddy bear with all her might. As I open the door and walk in, I approach the room quietly. I can hear soft lullaby music playing as my baby, Pan, sways back and forth. I place my briefcase down in the corner and grab her coat. My sister Bra walks in the fount door with her long blue hair tied up like our mom's. She's ready for a night of living hell at my house, which hold two little devils. Wearing her overalls and cute baby face she closes the door behind her. I stare at my wife and girls and realize that looking in is way better then looking out.

_*_

_I see what beautiful is about  
when I'm lookin in   
not when I'm lookin out_

_*_

As I head to the car, I top to look in. I see Bra settling in on the couch with Shami, and Pan coming down from tucking Nikki in. She hands Bra the instructions and goes to grab her coat. But instead of finding her white fur coat, she finds that ruby necklace that's been carved into a heart. She looks out the window at me and smiles her beautiful smile, kisses Shami good-bye and runs out to me. As she closes the door and locks it, I can see Shami begging my sister for a snack and all I can do is smile.

_*_

_There's a carrot top who can barely walk   
with a sippy cup of milk  
a lil blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong cuz she likes to dress herself  
and the most beautiful girl   
holdin both of them  
yea the view I love the most is my front porch lookin in_

_*_

We drive down the road, heading off to dinner. She leans her head back as I put the top down to get some fresh air. The windows are down as our hair is blowing everywhere. I look at her and smile, God I love this woman and my life of looking in.

_*_

There's a carrot top that can barely walk  
(from my front porch lookin in)  
a lil blue eyed blonde w/ shoes on wrong  
(from my front porch lookin in)  
the most beautiful girl  
holdin both of them  
*

_Ooo yea_

_*_

_Author's Notes_: Well? I know it was long, But I just wanted to put in a lot of detail. It that so wrong? Well? Is it? Please R/R

Can ya tell I wish the couple Trunks/Pan really existed?!


	5. Just Wanna Be Mad

Disclaimer:_ I do not own DBGT or any of its characters. I know my story may not follow the actual character profiles and story lines, but oh well, the whole point of Fan Fictions is to make up your own stories. I also do not own the song "Just Wanna Be Mad". The Song is by Terri Clark from her newest album_, "Pain To Kill"_._

Just Wanna Be Mad

Bulma and Vegeta have known each other for almost fourteen years, but have only married for seven years. They have their normal little couple disagreements almost every other morning, but would make up when their baby girl, Bra, started to cry. But this time, they hit a touchy subject.

_Last night we went to bed not talkin'_

_'Cause we'd already said to much_

_I face the wall you face the window_

_Bound and determined not to touch_

_We've been married seven years now_

_Some days it feels like twenty-one_

_I'm still mad at you this mornin'_

_Coffee's ready if you want some_****

The next morning, Bulma got up early to think about things. When Vegeta got up, he tried to make peace with her, but wasn't successful. She kept pushing him away, saying "Just leave me along Vegeta!" When Bra woke up and started to cry, Vegeta, alone, went to get her.

_I've been up since five thinkin' 'bout me and you_

_And I gotta tell you the conclusion I've come to_

_I'll never leave, I'll never stray_

_My love for you will never change_

_But I ain't ready to make up_

_We'll get around to that_

_I think I'm right, I think your wrong_

_I'll probably give in before long_

_Please don't make me smile_

_I just wanna be mad for awhile_****

When Vegeta returned, Bulma had already left for work. She left a note on the kitchen counter next to Bra's bottle saying that she still loved him but needed time alone to think.

_For now you might as well forget it_

_Don't run your fingers through my hair_

_Yeah that right I'm bein' stubborn_

_No I don't wanna go back upstairs_

_I'm gonna leave for work without a goodbye kiss_

_And as I'm driving off just remember this_****

When Bulma came home that night, she was still upset. After dinner, Trunks took his little sister upstairs to give his parents some peace and quiet. He knew his parents loved each other very much and that his mom just wanted to give in and run over to his dad and embrace him, but she was trying to be tough and work through this without breaking down like she does all the time. Trunks gave his mon at lest 5-10 more minutes before she breaks down like always. 'My mom just _loves_ to be mad' Trunks thought to himself as he tucked Bra into her crib.

_I'll never leave, I'll never stray_

_My love for you will never change_

_But I ain't ready to make up_

_We'll get around to that_

_I think I'm right, I think your wrong_

_I'll probably give in before long_

_Please don't make me smile_

_I just wanna be mad for awhile_

_I'll never leave, I'll never stray_

_My love for you will never change_

_But I ain't ready to make up_

_We'll get around to that_

_I think I'm right, I think your wrong_

_I'll probably give in before long_

_Please don't make me smile_

_I just wanna be mad for awhile_

_I just wanna be mad for awhile_

_I just wanna be mad for awhile_

_I just wanna be mad for awhile_****

Author's Notes:

I hope you liked it. I know it was alittle fluffy, but hey – Vegeta can't have a heart of stone in all of his lives. Can he? Please R&R. ^.~


	6. Power of One

_Okay, I know this really isn't a song fic. Its kind-of like a sing along._ Denisse Lara_ sings the song _'One' _from the soundtrack _Pokémon 2000 – Power of One.

I under stand this fiction does not really go along with my other one I Prefer Looking In (Than Out), but who cares?!

Power of One 

Pan and Trunks watched their two oldest children, Shamika & Trunks JR; walk up to the back of the stage at West City Centrum. Shamika had on her long, dark purple dress. JR walked up twirling his drumsticks in his right hand and was wearing his black pants and white long-sleeved shirt. JR looked so much like his dad, only with black hair. He was headed under the stage. Shamika on the other hand, she had long, dark purple hair with silver highlights. Shamika headed to the top of the stairs where she was handed her hand-microphone. She usually takes a headset, but the song she's singing is a slow one so she wanted to fit the part. Bra's two daughters, Jamie and Nicole, quickly joined the two Briefs kids up on stage behind the curtain. Jamie had long, light blue hair and a long, light blue dress on while her twin sister, Nicole, had short, light blue hair and a long, dark blue dress on. They both also received hand-microphones.

Tonight was the big night for Shamika's band, _The CC's._ They named their band after their grandmother's company; Capsule Corp. That's where they got their first debut. They were singing the song '_One'_, which they borrowed, from a popular singer, Denisse Lara, at Capsule Corps' 150th anniversary BBQ. Everyone loved them, including the talent agent, George Demura.

So here they are, their very first night singing before a live audience. Oh yeah! It's going to be broadcasted live across the nation. So they're only a little nervous. Trunks led Pan and Bra back to their VIP seat and waited for the show to begin. Just two weeks ago, Vegeta died in a battle. So according to Nikko, Trunks and Pan's youngest son, The CC's feel this song describes Vegeta & Goku. "It's very touching, but don't tell Vegeta." Bulma said as she sat down behind Pan & Bra.

The lights dimmed and a single spotlight went to the middle of the curtain. "Trunks," whispered Bulma, "What's JR's part in all of this?" Bulma leaned forward and looked closer as the curtain slowly opened. In the back of the stage, there were three huge screens. The spotlight split into two, one went to the left and one to the right. Out of the floor, slowly raised The CC's band. The pianist, the keyboarder, and the drummer. Behind the drum set, sat JR – drumsticks at the ready. The musicians started to play and as they did, the three screens began to show images of waterfalls and rainbows, all going along with the sound of the music. The audience fell silent as the lights dimmed even lower and the concert began.

**Shamika:**_ Now I can begin to tell the story. A legend's not a legend 'til it ends. Together we can celebrate the glory. My friends, my friends!_

Slowly Shamika came out on stage. As she walked, her spotlight followed her. When she reached the middle of the stage, Jamie & Nicole came out together with their spotlight.

**Jamie:**_It's amazing to think you can do anything,_

**Nicole:**_ When you believe in yourself!_

When Nicole & Jamie joined Shamika in the middle, they split. Jamie was on the left and Nicole was on the right. The stood maybe a couple steps behind Shamika. Each with a spotlight.

**All Three: **_One voice can make a difference. One move can go the distance. The greatest battles have been overcome. With one heart, one mind. By one love, one life. That's the power of one._

As they sang they began to move around, and show movement and emotion with hand movements.

**Jamie & Nicole:** _Anybody here can be the hero. You could even change history._

**Shamika: **_We do today to save tomorrow._

**Jamie & Nicole:**_ (Save tomorrow)_

**Shamika:** _For you and for me._

Shamika walked out to the edge of the stage. She looked out upon the audience. Then you had the balcony with was like a normal stadium. There were about 2,500 people there tonight. Her family smiled at her as she continued to put on a beautiful performance.

**Jamie & Nicole: **_So whoever you are. And wherever you're from._

**Shamika:** _Prove it to the rest of the world!_

**All Three: **_One voice can make a difference. One move can go the distance. The greatest battles have been overcome. With one heart, one mind. By one love, one life. That's the power of one._

They put their microphones down by their sides. Shamika looked down. A beautiful instrumental piece started to play. After about fourteen slow seconds of the piano and keyboard, the drum was heard and Shamika looked up.

**Jamie & Nicole:** _(Things around)_

**Shamika:** _Things around are coming_

**Jamie & Nicole:** _(Nowhere left)_

**Shamika: **_There's nowhere left to run_

Bulma had to wipe a tear from her eye as the girls sang. Good visions of Vegeta seamed to float into her mind as she listened to the music.

**Jamie & Nicole: **_(Rise to meet)_****

**Shamika: **_Rise to meet the challenge. Believe in_

**All Three:** _The power of one._

**Shamika:** _One!_

Jamie & Nicole started to walked in opposite directions towards the edges of the stage. Shamika walked towards the front. She started to loosen up as she started to use her hand so show emotion as she sang.

**Jamie & Nicole: **_One voice can make a difference_****

**Shamika: **_(one voice)_

**Jamie & Nicole: **_One move can go the distance_****

**Shamika: **_(It can go the distance)_

**All Three: **_The greatest battles have been overcome. With one heart, one mind. By one love, one life_. _With one touch_

**Shamika: **_One smile!_

**All Three: **_That's the power_

**Shamika: **_of one._

When they finished. All three bowed as the audience clapped and gave a standing ovation. A few roses found their way to the stage floor. The screen went black again and the musicians slowly sank back into the floor. The curtain closed as the spotlights lead the three girls off stage.

When they got off stage, Bra and Bulma greeted Nicole & Jamie. JR greeted his sister with a big hug. He knew this was his sisters dream since she was little and used to sing karaoke at home whenever MTV or CMT was on. Shamika gave returned her brother's hug. She was so excited. "Better hurry and get out the back hall." Trunks, her father, said as he and Pan showed up. "You don't want to let down all your fans." Nikko said as he jumped up into Shamika's arms for a hug. Jamie & Nicole caught up with Shamika as they headed out back for the autograph session.****

_Author's Notes_: Well, to long? I just needed to her out all the details.

Please R&R


	7. My Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z/GT, I never have and never will. 

This song called 'Daddy's Money' sung by Ricochet is kind of a cute song. It reminds me of the relationship between Gohan and Videl before they were married. You know, Hercule was rich and supposedly Videl's mother was very beautiful. Not to mention, Videl is the biggest tomboyish girl to ever walk the planet. (You know what I mean) So I felt this song fit!

Story is in Gohan's point of view. Also, when speech is in between ' and is italicized, that means the character is thinking.

One more thing, during the story/songfic, I will be jumping threw time. So if at one minute I'm in school on a Monday; then at a prom five months ago; then at a restaurant 3 weeks later; don't panic. It's all under control. I own one character, Lizzy. I created her to be Videl's mother.

My Girl

'Did we not just go over the founders of West City yesterday?' I sat in the back of second period class at Orange Star University. I had just joined the school at the beginning of collage. I was home schooled up until collage because my mother thought she could do a better job at teaching me then any school system. The only reason I was able to convince her to let me go to a real school was thought of me graduating with a class and getting a real diploma.

Can't concentrate on the preacher's preaching

My attention span done turned off

'Okay, lets see. Mr. John P. Marshall founded West Ci– Hello.' About half way into the period, Videl Satan walked into the classroom late for school. Videl sits right in front of me and was very beautiful for a tomboy. As she walked up towards her seat, I tried to concentrate on the lesson, but it was no use. She had cut her long black hair and now it was very short, almost as short as mine. Short semi-spiky hair seamed to be the in thing so Videl thought she would try it out. She always wore an extra large baggy tank top with a skin-tight tee shirt underneath. You could never tell what she was wearing for pants, considering she always wore some kind of biker shorts.

I've horned in on that angel singing

Up there with the choir robe on

Everyone knows the history of Videl. Her father, Hercule Satan, supposedly saved the world from a monster called cell and now he's the world champ. Videl knows he did not. She got the whole story from me one day in an after school Flying Lesson. Videl's mother was very beautiful. Hercule was very lucky to have a woman like her. But he blew it with the whole Cell thing and she left him when Videl was only six. I've heard threw the grape vine that she looks just like her mother. Only problem is, Videl has a personality of a three-year-old.

She's got her daddy's money

Her momma's good looks

More laughs than a stack of comic books

After school everyday, as I fly around as super SayaMan, I watch her try to be tough and try to take on bad guys herself. Her best friend, Eraser, once told me during lunch that Videl dreams of being a crime fighter considering she's very strong for a female. Not to mention, very brilliant. She graduated from High School with honors in three major classes and is in 2 honors classes now. This girl is one dangerous chick!

A wild imagination

A collage education

Add it all up it's a deadly combination

I guess the good thing is I've got that girl, hook, line, and sinker. Even though I was head over heels for her, whenever she's was near I would simply play it cool and now that girl is mine. Whenever we kiss I feel like I'm flying once again. I have to watch it or Vegeta might think I'm under attack, because my hormones affect my power level so dam much.

She's a good bass fisher

A dynamite kisser

Country is'a turning green

The first time her dad met me, he thought I was just another nerd at the WMAT. Then when I picked up his only daughter for the collage senior prom, he almost had a fit. But then again, he must trust me considering he let us take the Porsche. I remember before we left that night all the comments Videl got from the butlers and servants. "Miss Videl you look so much like you mother." And "Miss you look splendidly beautiful tonight. Just like your mother." All she could do was look at me and smile.

She's got her daddy's money

Her momma's good looks

And look who's lookin at me

Her family, the Satan's, are almost as popular as the Briefs. Bulma find no comparison considering the Satan's have no company and don't have three hundred, sixty-five million dollars in a savings account or two hundred, forty-five million dollars in a plain bank account. One day while helping her clean out her attic, we stumbled across a box of old photographs. Back when she was younger, she was a scrawny little girl. Now when I compare those two photos she gave me, GOD did she grow up fast!

Her second cousin was my third grade teacher

I used to cut her grandma's grass

Back then she was nothing by knees and elbows

Golly did she grow up fast

Now about three weeks ago, I called up her father. I asked to speak with him about Videl and I could tell her was nervous and excited at the same time. So after I talked to him it took a lot of courage and prays to the lord to get enough mental strength to ask. So when the moment came at Post Office Pub over a candle light dinner, I finally popped the question.

She's got her daddy's money

Her momma's good looks

More laughs then a stack of comic books

We have about two days left until collage graduation, and our whole class has the jitters. Videl keeps talking about what she wants to do after graduation and after the weddings done. She wants at lest two kids and a house of our own far away from here. She says she's lived in West City long enough to last a lifetime. When we finally graduate after we threw our caps, Videl slid over next to me and she kissed me until I started to turn blue. My mom and dad just stared and smiled while my brother, Goten, and his best friend, Trunks, made a priceless face.

A wild imagination

A collage education

Add it all up it's a deadly combination

She's a good bass fisher

A dynamite kisser

Country is'a turning green

Her father's upset that the wedding is coming fast, but what can you do? She wishes we could just run away, but my mother wont hear of it. Her dad had paid for everything, the ceremony, the pictures and the honeymoon. Bulma chipped in a little with everything like helping Videl out with the gown search and me with the tux search. Her mom came back from Paris, France to see her baby girl get married. I took one look at Mrs. Satan and then at Videl and realized the rumors were true.

She's got her daddy's money

Her momma's good looks

And look who's lookin at me

I'm standing before family and friends of both her and I. I don't think I've been or could be any more nervous then right here at this very moment. I'm praying to the lord that he lend me a hand. Why would something as simple as my own dam wedding, be so dam nerve-racking!

Lord if you've got any miracles handy

Maybe you could grant me one

Just let me walk down the aisle and say, "I do"

To that angel with the choir robe on

I close my eyes really fast and tune into my sayian powers. I can see everyone behind me watching and read what there thinking. I thank my dad for this really cool power he taught me. My mom's crying and my dad's smiling. My brother and Trunks hey look like they're about to die of boredom. Bulma grins and tries to slide closer to Vegeta, but he knows her game and slides away. Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Marron and, AND PICCOLO! Well he looks like he's about to join my brother on the road to boredom.

She's got her daddy's money

Her momma's good looks

More laughs then a stack of comic books

A wild imagination

A collage education

Add it all up it's a deadly combination

Hercule, Lizzy (Videl's mother), Eraser and Sharpener. (However they're spelled, I don't care) As I open my eyes the preacher asks me the questions and I answer correctly, 'I think.' We kiss and walk away. My brother and Trunks gag them selves as Vegeta whacks them off the head.

She's a good bass fisher

A dynamite kisser

Country is'a turning green

We get in the limo, and then we get on the plane. Life seams to be moving so fast. We get to Paris and settle in. I stand out on the balcony wondering, 'where the hell the day go'. She joins me and smiles. She looks up at me and I just begin to melt. God I'm so glad I played it cool. I'm so certain if I went to school when I was younger I would have been the biggest nerd. I can remember all of the outfits and the way my mom used to set my hair. 'Thanks mom for waiting until collage to set me free.'

She's got her daddy's money

Her momma's good looks

And she's lookin at me

A/N - Please review. No FLAMES. Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"

Anonymous 


	8. Country Pan

I thought a nice little songfic about Pan-Chan would be cute. This one is from Trunks' POV. The song is called 'If That Ain't Country (I Don't Know What Is)' by Anthony Smith. Enjoy!

*text*= song

text = story

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Country Pan 

*Crank it

Where she grew up there ain't no roads

Out in the sticks where the ginseng grows

She floats down the river to get to school

Then her daddy come get her on an old pack mule*

There's this girl I know who lives down the street. She just moved there about a week ago. She used to live out in the country with her parents and Grandma. Her name's Pan, Pan-Chan that is. She's best friends' with my baby sister and they hang out a lot. They're both the same age and love to do the same things, but there's once thing Pan's got over Bra. Pan's a country girl.

*She back and forth from shed to shack

Checkin' on the moonshine brewin' out back

If you don't get the picture by now

Then wait a minute*

She does not dress like city girls do, she rather wear caprice pants and shirts that are too small. With a dog chain on her hip and that old red rag tied over her head, you can pick her out of a crowd faster then AOL broadband. She gets to school in a most unusually way, she takes to the air instead of waiting for that old school bus to come around.

*She's got a bible, she's born again

She's got a shotgun, she ain't afraid of sin

She got rebel rousin', rowdy friends singin' oh oh oh

She got a Trans Am, with a trailer hitch

She got horses, cows, and Dixie Chicks

Goes Honky Tonkin' just for kicks

If that ain't country

I don't know what is*

All the boys stop and stare, they all want a girl who is individual. But she has her eye on one boy and one boy only. When she turned sixteen you would think she would rush with the crowd to get her license. But this country girl wants nothing to do with cars, she rather walk from point A to B then get stuck in five hour traffic during a drive down the street.

*She plants 50 acres with a seed and a hoe

Come fall you get lost in the tall corn rows

Don't need no phone where she come from

She just holler down the mountains and the boys all run (fast)*

She comes knocking on my door to check on her girl, then the two run off doing whatever girls do. But when nighttime falls and the two return, that country girl checks out with me. She doesn't go for fancy cars or millions of dollars. This country girl just wants, what every city girl can't have.

*You might see her truck rollin' outta the woods

With a 12 point buck laid across the hood

If you don't get the picture by now

Then wait a minute*

That girl don't get why all the fuss about 'Fashion Magazine' and 'Seventeen', all she wants is 'Outdoor World' and 'Bassmasters Classic'. No prom for her, she rather go catch fireflies. Come graduation she was the only girl wearing jeans and a tee shirt under her robe. That old red rag tied on top her head, so when she tossed the cap she stuck out good.

*She's got a bible, she's born again

She's got a shotgun, she ain't afraid of sin

She got rebel rousin', rowdy friends singin' oh oh oh

She got a Trans Am, with a trailer hitch

She got horses, cows, and Dixie Chicks

Goes Honky Tonkin' just for kicks

If that ain't country

I don't know what is*

On the outside she may look like an ordinary independent girl. But deep inside, Pan is a country girl, born and raised country girl.

*If you don't get the picture by now

Then wait a minute*

*She's got a bible, she's born again

She's got a shotgun, she ain't afraid of sin

She got rebel rousin', rowdy friends singin' oh oh oh

She got a Trans Am, with a trailer hitch

She got horses, cows, and Dixie Chicks

Goes Honky Tonkin' just for kicks

If that ain't country

I don't know what is*

*I don't know what is

I don't know

I don't know what is*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Well? I know, I had it posted before and it wasn't finished. I kind-a messed up. Well please R&R_


	9. Man I Never Knew

_I always wanted to do a songfic where it represents how Bra felt about her father – the man who lived to train and fight. If you think about it, all Vegeta did was train from sun-up till sundown. So when I heard this song by _Reba McEntire called'Greatest Man I Never Knew' _off her album _Greatest hits Volume II_, a story seamed to pop into my head about Vegeta and Bra. Now pardon me if anyone out there is offended by this songfic. I understand some believe the relationship between Vegeta and his daughter was very strong and visible, but to me, I fell different. This songfic is in Bra's POV._

_Enjoy!_

Man I Never Knew 

_~*~_

_The greatest man I never knew  
Lived just down the hall  
And everyday we said hello_

_~*~_

I went to bed the same time every night, which was nine-thirty pm. I got up every morning the same time, which was seven-fifteen am. My mama and oniisan were usually up before I was because they had to open up the family business, Capsule Corporation. Every day when I walked threw the living room; I remember seeing a beautiful wedding picture up on the mantel above the fireplace. It was my mama and the man I never knew.

_~*~_

_But never touched at all  
He was in his paper  
I was in my room  
How was I to know he thought I hung the moon_

_~*~_

That man I never knew, loved to train and fight. He would come home late every night, and wake up early every morning. I knew his name was Vegeta, and he was married to my mom. According to my oniisan, he was our father. But how was I suppose to know that when I rarely, if ever saw him.

_~*~_

The greatest man I never knew  
Came home late every night  
He never had too much to say

_~*~_

On my sixteenth birthday, I remember waking up to a balloon. It read: 'Happy Sweet Sixteen, Daughter!' The weight of the balloon was a small blue velour box. Inside, I remember well, was a beautiful gold chain and a sixteen-diamond pendant with my name engraved in the middle. I could tell from all my school permission slips, he did not sign it. My mother signed his name for him.

_~*~_

_Too much was on his mind  
I never really knew him  
And now it seems so sad  
Everything he gave to us took all he had_

_~*~_

I graduated two years ago from collage. High School graduation is almost seven years gone. Both of them he wasn't there. "Important business to attend." Or "Evil strikes again!" is what oniisan always said he said. That pendent I wore everyday, the chain soon broke. And then day-by-day from sitting in my jewelry box, the diamonds fell out.

_~*~_

_Then the days turned into years  
And the memories to black and white  
He grew cold like an old winter wind  
Blowing across my life_

_~*~_

Been married a year now, and every day I wonder – _'who was that man, that lived just down the hall?'_ He never danced with me at my wedding, or wished me good luck. Oniisan says things happen for a reason. But what that reason is I'll never know.

_~*~_

_The greatest words I never heard  
I guess I'll never hear  
The man I thought would never die  
S'been dead almost a year_

_~*~_

I walk threw the rain now a days, just to talk to him. I place a rose on the stone that says… 

_'Loving Husband, Loving Father'_

_(Prince) Vegeta Briefs_

_???? – 2003_

I wish he had said, those three simple words. It would have helped me get to know him better, that man down the hall. That man who married my mother. And fathered my oniisan and me. That man whom though I hung the moon, and painted the stars. The man I never knew.

_~*~_

_He was good at business  
But there was business left to do  
He never said he loved me  
Guess he thought I knew_

_~*~_

Author's Notes: Well? Depressing? Bring tears to your eyes? It almost did me. Please R&R


	10. Holes in the Floor of OtherWorld

I really can't think up of a summery. It's just to dam depressing. I understand to some people (like me) that if you don't write the depressing story, to them its so dam funny they piss themselves laughing. Enjoy. Gohan's POV.

Holes in the Floor of OtherWorld

_~*~_
    
    _one day shy of eight years old, my grandma passed away_
    
    _I was a broken hearted little boy, blowing out that birthday cake_
    
    _how I cried when the sky let go, with a cold and lonesome rain,_
    
    _mamma smiled, said don't be sad child, grandma's watching you today_
    
    _~*~_

I was about the age of six, when my father died. He was always there for me. The friend I never had. On my sixth birthday, I remember it started to rain. Daddy promised to take me fishing for the first time, so I started to cry. My mom came out to me, and said "Gohan don't be sad. You know all about OtherWord. You know father is watching you today. Do you think he would want you to be crying, on your special day?"

_~*~_
    
    _cause there's holes in the floor of heaven_
    
    _and her tears are pouring down,_
    
    _that's how you know she's watching,_
    
    _wishing she could be here now,_
    
    _and sometimes if you're lonely,_
    
    _just remember she can see,_
    
    _there's holes in the floor of heaven,_

_and she's watching over you and me,_

_~*~_

Well days flew by and I grew up, I still missed my dad, but not as much. I soon fell in love to a beautiful girl. Her name was Videl. We were married on a nice July day and lived happy for a while. We started a little family – her, Pan and I. I though we would live our lives to the fullest, Videl and I. 

_~*~_
    
    _seasons come, and seasons go, nothing stays the same_
    
    _I grew up, fell in love, met a girl who took my name_
    
    _Year-by-year, we made a life, in this sleepy little town_

_I thought we'd grow old together, Lord, I sure do miss her now_

_~*~_

But dreams don't always go as planned. I found that out one stormy September night. We were driving home from dinner when a drunken driver hit us head on. I prayed to God that she would of made it. I would of given my soul up for her. God I miss her today.

_~*~_
    
    _cause there's holes in the floor of heaven_
    
    _and her tears are pouring down,_
    
    _that's how you know she's watching,_
    
    _wishing she could be here now,_
    
    _and sometimes if you're lonely,_
    
    _just remember she can see,_
    
    _there's holes in the floor of heaven,_

_and she's watching over you and me,_

_~*~_

Now our little Pan turned twenty-one almost five years ago. ago. She feel in love with an old family friend. He proposed to her about three months before I walked her down the aisle. I wished Videl were there, to watch her baby get married.

_~*~_
    
    _well my little girl is twenty-three,  I walk her down the aisle_
    
    _it's a shame her mom can't be here now, to see her lovely smile_
    
    _they throw the rice, I catch her eye, as the rain starts coming down_
    
    _she takes my hand, says daddy don't be sad,_
    
    _cause I know mamma's watching now_

_~*~_

As Pan headed to the limo, I caught her looking my way. It started to rain and everyone ran for cover as she ran up to say good-bye. "Daddy I'll miss you please don't be sad. Mommy's watching us today. And I know she wishes she could be here with us on  my special day." I kissed her check as her husband held the door and she ran back to him. They waved good-bye and drove away. I stood there watching them drive into the distance until they were out of sight. The rain continued to pour as I left and head back to my empty house.

_~*~_
    
    _And there's holes in the floor of heaven,_
    
    _and her tears are pouring down,_
    
    _that's how you know she's watching,_
    
    _wishing she could be here now,_
    
    _and sometimes when I'm lonely,_
    
    _I remember she can see,_
    
    _yes, there's holes in the floor of heaven,_
    
    _and she's, watching over you and me_

_~*~_

Now here I am, standing at the gates, of that one place I feared. This place took all my loved ones away from me. Now it took me, too. I'm supposed to be at my granddaughter's second birthday party in an hour. But I guess they have other plans for me. I check in and shake hand, I guess they've heard so much about me. I start up the long road to, my destination. Along the way, just like I was told, I can see reflections of my life. My eighth birthday, my own wedding day, Pan's birth and wedding. I thought I was seeing more as I flew down Dragon Ally, until she touched my arm. Videl stood in front of me with my dad behind her. Both wearing matching halos and smiles. They welcomed me as I started to cry. I looked down and saw Pan holding her baby girl and opening up and umbrella. I guess my mom was right all those years.

_~*~_
    
    _watching over you and me_

_watching over you and me_

_~*~_

_Authors' Notes_: Well? Depressing? Sad? Teary eyed? I was. R&R


	11. Daddy, Look Down

_I've written a story about Goten growing up without a dad and how he copped with it. Everyone kept pushing me to write one about Trunks & Vegeta. Well I finally heard a song I felt was good. Now the song is by __Billy Currington and it's called 'Walk A Little Straighter'. The song is really about a dad who is drinking all the time, but I think it can be modified to make it sound like the father is 'fighting' all the time. This is told from Trunks' POV._

_*text* = song_

_text = story_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daddy, Look Down 

I remember when I was younger; I would sit up late waiting for him to come home. Tired of waiting, my mother had gone to bed. I know and understand who he is. And I know and understand is past, but does that really mean he had the right to neglect his family. He would leave early around 5am and wouldn't return until way after 10pm. When I felt him come home, I would run to the door and wait. But he would just walk bye me like I did not even exist.

*I remember lookin' up to look up to him.  
An' I remember, most the time he wasn't there.  
I'd be waitin' at the door when he got home at night.  
He'd pass me by to go pass out in his chair.*

Kids I knew wanted to be just like their dad. So its natural I wanted to be just like mine. I would try my best to follow him, but I wasn't strong enough. When I failed to do something right, he wouldn't praise me and push me to try harder. He would ignore me and lock me out of his heart, and his life. Whenever I wanted to try, he would be too strong for me and I wouldn't last long at all.

*An' I'd sing: "Walk a little straighter, Daddy,  
You're swayin', side to side.  
Your footsteps make me dizzy,  
And no matter how I try,  
I keep trippin' an' stumblin'.  
If you'd look down here, you'd see:  
Walk a little straighter, Daddy,  
You're leading me.*

Now you would expect your family to be proud of you the day you graduate high School with honors. Well, I under stand there was an evil crisis on the loss. But when it came to collage, there was nothing happening. My mother forced him to show up because I was after all his son. But they weren't even done with the A's in the diplomas when he slipped out the door. How badly I just wanted to take my honor's rope and lasso him back and tie him to the chair.

*He stumbled in the gym on graduation day.  
An' I couldn't help but feel so ashamed.  
An' I wasn't surprised a bit when he didn't stay,  
He stumbled out before they called my name.*

But I guess it was best, you don't want the great Saiya-jin Prince to fail behind in his training. Of coarse I got a lot of stares from fellow classmates who knew it was my father. Who wouldn't know? He sat next to my mother for ten minutes, the famous Bulma Briefs, the left. Heck. Even my best friend's dead father shoed up of both of his graduations. Now I starting to wonder, do I really want to be like my father?

*An' I thought: "Walk a little straighter, Daddy,  
You're swayin', side to side.  
It's not just me who's watching,  
You've caught everybody's eye.  
And you're trippin' an' stumblin',  
And even though I've turned eighteen,  
Walk a little straighter, Daddy,  
You're still leading me.*

Well, I've long been married and moved away from home. According to my mother and sister, my dad still hasn't changed much - still training and fighting. Up at 5am, asleep at 10pm. Looking back to when I was a kid, wanting to be just like him, I guess its good I changed my mind. I did not want to wife to sleep alone or my kids to have to grow up following a father that never really is a father.

*The old man's still like he always was,  
But I love him anyway.  
If I've learned one thing from him,  
It's my kids will never have to sing:*

If only he paid attention to me - things might have been different. Not only would I of had a father to look after me, but I would of had a role model in fatherhood. I would have had someone to look up to. If only…if only my daddy looked down.

*Walk a little straighter, Daddy,  
You're swayin', side to side.  
Your footsteps make me dizzy,  
And no matter how I try,  
I keep trippin' an' stumblin'.  
If you'd look down here, you'd see:  
Walk a little straighter, Daddy,  
You're leading me.*

*Yeah, walk a little straighter, Daddy,  
You're leading me.*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Well? R&R please_


	12. Complicated

_I've written a lot of songfics and people are always saying, _'why are songfics always depressing?'_ So to try and break the depression of songfics slowly, here is a song called _Complicated by Carolyn Dawn Johnson._ Also, I thought I would bring the Christmas spirit to all in the middle of August! Hope you enjoy. Its written in Pan's POV._

*text* = song

text = story

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Complicated 

*I'm so scared that the way that I feel

Is written all over my face

When you walk into the room

I want to find a hiding place*

_"What's happening to me? Why do I feel this way?"_ I'm standing in the bathroom of Capsule Corp. during the Christmas-New Year party. Does this make any sense? No! I was doing great, I had on my new white sweater with the fur collar and cuffs and brand new black flare pants and I was having a blast. My mama even let me borrow her favorite black heel boots and star diamond necklace that papa gave her last year. Bra and I were dancing and catching a real good crowd. Everyone was watching us two Capsule Corp. high executive workers get down to 'Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays'.

*We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do

But now just a smile and a touch of your hand

Just makes me come unglued*

Then _he_ came. The one person in the whole world I wanted to avoid tonight. Or did I? When I was getting dressed for tonight, I wanted to dance with him; I wanted him to notice me. Now that I'm here, I'm not sure what I want now. I was dancing with Bra drawing up a crowd when _he_ came through the crowd. Talking with Uncle Goten about who knows what. Then he looked over at me, in the center of the dance floor. Out eyes met and well, the song ended and I left.

*Such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth

Is it fact or fiction

Oh, the way I feel for you*

I stand here looking in the mirror of the girl's bathroom; wondering what to do. Should I approach him? Should I tell him how I feel? What if he denies me? What if he pushes me away? I'll be so embarrassed. He tells everything to Uncle Goten since their best buddies and all. What if he tells Uncle Goten, then he'll tell my papa and who knows where that will go?

*So complicated, I'm so frustrated

I wanna hold you close; I wanna push you away

I wanna make you go; I wanna make you stay

Should I say it

Should I tell you how I feel

Oh, I want you to know

But then again I don't

It's so complicated*

I think I've got it, I think I can go back. I head down the hall, toward the big banquet room doors. I've entered this room many times before, hell I work here. In the most demanding spot there could be. No I'm not the owner or president, its worse. I'm the secretary of the president. So you may think, 'what's so demanding about that?' I have to see _him_ every day. _He's _the president of the company, not to mention my best friend's older brother. She says when they talk about life in general, he mentions me a quite few times. She says there something there, no matter how much I deny it.

*Oh, just when I think I'm under control

 I think I finally got a grip

Another friend tells me that, my name is always on your lips

They say I'm more then just a friend

They say I must me blind*

I'm finally back in the room, starting to enjoy the party more and more. Bra and I hooked up again and have started to entertain one again. But 'Under My Tree' is a hard song to dance to. Every now and then, I catch him watching me from is table in the back of the room. That Christmas tree is gleaming bright makes his violet eyes shine even more. I wish Santa could put him under my tree, yet then again I would prefer a lump of coal.

*Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye

Oh, it's so confusing

I'd wish you'd just confess*

Stepping off the dance floor heading for the food table, I realize what started all of this. With Bra as my best friend, he was always around, so slowly I became friends with _him_. He stopped watching; maybe I was just imagining everything. Uncle Goten is nowhere to be seen, and neither is Bra; what is that girl up to? I start to walk around looking for a place to sit and eat, he signals me over to his table. I sit down across from him in the corner next to the Christmas tree.

* But thinks of what I'd

Be losing, if your answer wasn't yes*

Capsule Corp. ornaments decorate the tree along with colorful lights and personalized ornaments with the names of all Capsule Corp. workers. I can see that Bra's, Bulma's, and Trunks' ornaments are different then the rest. While everyone's is a plaster ball looking ornament with his or her name, the Briefs' are on plaster yellow star. We both avoid each other's eyes while we eat. I glance at the tree again and notice my name; it's on a yellow star. Taken by surprise, I look up and _he_ looking at me.

*So complicated, I'm so frustrated

I wanna hold you close; I wanna push you away

I wanna make you go; I wanna make you stay

Should I say it

Should I tell you how I feel

Oh, I want you to know

But then again I don't

It's so complicated*

_He _smiles, so I smile back. Someone changes the music from classical Christmas music to Christmas songs. He asks me if I want to dance, I say yes.

*Oh I hate it, 'cuz I've waited

So long for someone like you*

I can feel the warmth of _his_ body close to mine. Dancing so close to 'The Christmas Song' while on the dance floor. I can feel a few eyes watching, probably Uncle Goten and Bra. I knew she had a hand in this.

*Oh, what do I do

Oh, should I say it

Should I tell you how I feel*

The lights to dim as more couples move out onto the dance floor. Now the only lights in the room are the tree and the strings of Christmas lights that are on each table and around the ceiling of the room. One ceiling light is on so people can see where they are on the dance floor, buts it's so dim it's not noticeable.

*I want you to know, but then again I don't*

_He_ pulls me aside and off the dance floor where there are only Christmas lights on tables. He looks into my eyes and I feel my face getting hot. We both start to talk at the same time. "Trunks", "Pan". Blushing we both look away. "You go first," I tell him. He looks at me with his violet eyes so beautiful and that smile so charming. If I did not know any better, I would of thought he was Prince Charming. What am I thinking? I'm going crazy again. He's the president of Capsule Corp. and he's seven years older then me. I'll never have a chance… "Pan, this is hard to say. I…I really like you, I mean more then a friend." Did _he _just say what I think he just said?

*It's so complicated…

It's so complicated…*

"Trunks…" I can see he's scared, afraid of what I might say. "I feel the same way, only I haven't been able to say, I was too afraid of what you might say." A smile is all I needed from him. I leaned in, got up on my toes and kissed him on the lips. Instead of pushing me away like I was expecting, he returned the kiss in a loving way.

* It's so complicated…

Ohh…*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well? What did you think? I wrote it differently then I usually do. I usually take a song that tells a story and base the story around the song, but I'm slowly trying to drop that after reading other songfics and finding out how they are really done. And to answer your questions…YES! I love country music and I always will. I was raised around it. R&R please. 


	13. Daddy's Girl

_Of coarse, you all have to know the tight father-daughter relationship between Vegeta and Bra? Well, I found a song online one day while looking at soundtracks of Anime and I fell in love with it. Now I take my favorite songs and copy them into a notebook to keep for reference later on. So the song is called _Daddy's Girl_ and I haven't figured out who sings it. If you know, please e-mail me. The song is from the TV show _Sailor Moon. _Enjoy!_

_*text* = song_

_text = story_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daddy's Girl

*From pigtails to perfume

I'm growing up so soon

Going to parties

I love having my own room

There's so much to do

But I know its true*

Bra was standing in her room brushing her hair one afternoon listing to her favorite CDs while humming along to the music. Vegeta walked by her door and stopped to look in. She was his little girl. Even though he did not show it to anyone else, or brag about it, Bra was his new pride and joy. Whenever something was wrong with her, he seamed to know before anyone else.

*I'll always be daddy's girl

Out in the great big world

He's taught me right from wrong

I feel so strong

I'll always be, daddy's girl*

"Daddy. Can you take me to the mall? Please?" Bra looked up at her father with big eyes and a little girl grin. She knew he would take her no matter what. She could be grounded and he would still take her wherever she wanted to go. She had her daddy wrapped around her little finger. She did not abuse this little weakness she discovered in her father. Just enough to get a few things she wanted that her mother wouldn't do - like drop everything to take her to the mall.

*I fill up my diary

With all my dreams and hopes

The future keeps changing

Like a rainbow kaleidoscope

A special boy waits just for me, but

Even though he's so nice

I know, inside*

Now just like Pan, Bra has had her share in boyfriends. Some left once they caught a glance of her father and realized what he was capable of. But others just came and went like normal boyfriend-girlfriend relationships. But the one boy that's waiting for her now is one who wont run from Vegeta.  Bra runs out of the hose in her skimpy red leather outfit, yelling bye to all who ask.  "Be home by ten!" Bulma yells from the kitchen. One look and Vegeta changes the curfew to twelve.

*I'll always be daddy's girl

Out in the great big world

He's taught me to believe in me

And I'll succeed

I'll always be daddy's girl*

On her wedding day, Bra looked over at her daddy. He was sitting next to Bulma, Trunks, and Pan. He may not of shown it, but he was upset that he was giving her away. But at the same time he was happy for her, she was growing up and moving on with her life. She was going in the right direction, and any daddy could say that is exactly what they want their little girl to do.

*Soon I'm gonna be all on my own

I feel 10 feet tall

I'm not that little girl anymore

I can do it all*

With evil, brotherly looks from Trunks, Bra knows she is special to Vegeta. She knows her brother never got this kind of attention. Being Daddy's girl is special and she wouldn't trade it for any shirt or diamond in the whole world. She knows she's special to him and he's special to her.

*The greatest gift in the world

Is being daddy's girl

He's given me the perfect start

Right from the heart*

"I love you daddy." Bra snuck a kiss on his check as everyone was dancing at the wedding reception. No one noticed it, but Vegeta smiled as he danced with his little girl. "I love you, too Bra."

*I'll always be daddy's girl

(I'll always be daddy's girl)

I'll always be daddy's girl

(I'll always be daddy's girl)

I'll always be daddy's girl

(I'll always be daddy's girl)*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Okay! Tearjerker? Well if your just like me, whenever you read a tearjerker you end up pissing your pants laughing then you find this to be a humorous story. But if you needed to go find the Kleenex box toward the end, then I did a really god job. Please R&R_


	14. Who I Am

_Whenever I hear the song _'Who I Am'_ by _Jessica Andrews_, I think about Bra Briefs. She is the spiting image of her father and she does not have a care in the world. The song fits._

_*text* = song_

_text = story_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Who I Am 

*If I live to be a hundred

And never see the seven wonders

That'll be all right

If I don't make it to the big leagues

If I never win a Grammy

I'm gonna be just fine

'Cause I know exactly who I am*

Bra was sitting alone in her room looking in her mirror brushing her long blue hair and getting ready for bed. She glanced up at the photo that was sticking out of the corner of the mirror. Her family – Trunks was standing behind her mother who was looking at Bra and Vegeta. Bra was leaning over her father's shoulders while playing with his mustache trying to convince him to shave it. It's amazing how much she looked like her father.

*I am Rosemary's granddaughter

The spitting image of my father

'And when the day is done

My mamma's still my biggest fan

Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy

But I got friends that love me

And they know just who I am

It's all apart of me

And that's who I am*

That same devilish smirk and demanding way. Sometimes made you wonder how Trunks ended up the way he did. Vegeta did whatever Bra asked him to do, and so did Bulma. Bra was the new ruler of the house. She was the Princess of Sayians, and she knew it. She had everyone wrapped around her spoiled finger.

*So when I make a big mistake

When I fall flat on my face

I know I'll be alright

Should my tender heart be broken

I'll cry those tear drops knowin

I will be just fine

'Cause nothin changes who I am*

With the will of a sayian, and a heart of a woman, Bra was taking charge of her life one day at a time. She had big dreams and they weren't happening at home. After graduation and a few good-byes, that girl was out and on her own. Calling home every now and then just to tell them how she was. Bra was taking after her father, making tracks and kicking up dust

*I am Rosemary's granddaughter

The spitting image of my father

'And when the day is done

My mamma's still my biggest fan

Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy

But I got friends that love me

And they know just who I am

It's all apart of me

And that's who I am*

Her family will support her all the way, but making it big takes time and work. Calling home to daddy to make sure he still remembers her. But when she gets to the top, no matter how many fans she has, her number one biggest is mommy and daddy and big bro.

*I'm a saint and I'm a sinner

I am a loser I'm a winner

I am steady and unstable

I am young but I am able*

Moving on in life, she knows where she is from. Making it big in the spotlight, she sings…

*"I am Rosemary's granddaughter

The spitting image of my father

'And when the day is done

My mamma's still my biggest fan

Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy

But I got friends that love me

And they know just who I am

It's all apart of me

And that's who I am"*

That's Bra…

*I am Rosemary's granddaughter

The spitting image of my father

'And when the day is done

My mamma's still my biggest fan

Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy

But I got friends that love me

And they know just who I am

It's all apart of me

And that's who I am*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Well? Doesn't it fit her? R&R please._


	15. Sayian Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z/GT, I never have and never will. 

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/DBGT. This story is written for reading enjoyment not profit. Watching, reading, and researching is the result of this. I also do not own the Disney movie Cheetah Girls or any of the songs used. I do how ever own the character Aurora.

This story idea came from the Disney original movie Cheetah Girls. Its based around Pan, Marron, Bra, and their friend; Aurora. There are four songs… the one Goten sings is 'C'mon', by Sonic Chaos, then one Pan sings in the auditorium, the one sung to Guss-Guss and the one reuniting them is 'Cinderella', the main song at the end is 'Cheetah Sisters' both by Cheetah Girls.

text song

text story

This is kind of like another songfic I wrote. I like this kind.

Sayian Sistas

"You know Pan!" The blond shorthaired Marron turned from facing Pan to facing Bra. "You waited to long girl! Now I'm taking action!" Marron turned back to Pan who was playing with her long black hair. "Our goal was to make it big. When we got this deal, your head go so big it did not even fit in the door. We were hesitant at first but you pushed, and now that we joined in, you don't want to? What up with that?" Marron put her hands on her hips. Bra stood behind Marron playing with her long blue hair. She was best friends with Pan for so long, they shared the same bad habits. "Okay. You know I felt like this was it. This was out way out. But I don't know. We're the Cheetah Girls. We don't lip sing. We don't wear masks. I'm sorry, you're right Marron. Go on. Have fun, but I'm not." Pan was fighting back tears as she was dropping from her group of girls. "Pan don't do this." Bra begged her friend but Marron put a hand up to silence her. "No…I'm serious, I'm gone. Bye Cheetahs. See you around the masked world." Pan turned around and walked out of the record producer's room.

Aurora, who was black and had long white hair, stood next to Bra looking shocked as Pan walked away from the group. "Well, that's okay." The producer turned to the girls. "So we lost a cheetah. We can always replace her with…another." He pulled Bra forward and Bra began to smile. One look from Marron and Bra lost her smile. "No…we need to think about this." Bra led Marron and Aurora out of the room, leaving the producer to himself and his goons.

Pan's House

Pan walked into the door of her house where she found her mother sitting at a desk writing out some papers for a court case she was dealing with. When she walked in wearing her cheetah fur coat, tears rolling down her face she looked like a wreak. "Mama…please don't say I told you so." Pan walked in the door as her mother, Videl, came over and hugged her crying daughter. Pan cried on her mother's shoulder until her father, Gohan came in from the kitchen. "What's…wrong?" He took one look at his daughter and joined the hug. "Its done…the cheetahs are over." Pan cried, switched parents and now began crying on her father's shoulder as they started to walk towards Pan's 'cheetah' decorated room.

Aurora's House

"Aurora! What is this?" Jenny, Aurora's older and only sister who is also her guardian, was sitting in the kitchen holding a receipt. She too had long white hair. "How could you do this? You charged my card so badly that it's over its limit!" Her sister looked up at her. "I'm sorry. I'll return everything. But when you start to do things, like breaking promises-" Aurora was cut off. "What? The shopping trip? I did not go shopping with you so you went and bankrupted me?" Jenny walked over to Aurora who had just started to cry. "No, this new boyfriend of yours and the fact that your always with him and, you want to move to India with him, and, and, and the cheetahs are over." Aurora started to cry harder as Jenny held her crying sister closer.

Bra's House

"Hey, cheetah. What happening?" Trunks, Bra's older brother, was sitting on the couch watching an MTV interview with the producer that the Cheetahs were dealing with. "Don't Trunks. I'm not in the mood." Trunks could see his sister was crying from the way her eyes were red. "Oh Bra." Trunks jumped over the sofa and walked over to; she was standing at the door still. "What happened?" He took his little sister in his arms as she began to cry. Bulma and Vegeta, Bra's mom and dad, entered the room shortly after. Bra told the whole story while crying on Trunk's shoulder. "Now the cheetahs are over." Bra sobbed harder knowing that she just lost her best friend and companion.

Marron's House

"Mommy?" Marron walked into the small island house crying. 18, Marron's mother, walked out of the kitchen with Krillin, Marron's dad, next to her. "Marron what's wrong?" 18 looked worried as her daughter came running to her crying. "Its over. The cheetahs are gone." Marron buried her head in her mother's shoulder. "Oh, Marron." 18 held her daughter. "Come sit down and tell us what happened."

Auditorium, Next Day

"I don't wanna be like Cinderella. Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar. Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting. For a handsome prince to come and save me," Pan was playing on the keyboard on the stage of the auditorium. Unaware that Trunks just walked into the room and was heading towards her, she continued to play. "On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side. Don't want to depend on no one else. I'd rather rescue myself." Trunks stepped onto the stage and Pan stopped. "Oh…sorry." Pan picked up her sheet music and started to stand up. "No, no. That good. Its better then that other stuff you girls sing." Trunks went and sat down next to Pan on the bench. 'I take it you've heard? We're done. No more cheetahs." Pan swallowed some tears. "They wanted us to wear masks. Once I heard we needed to lip sing, I was out." Pan looked over at Trunks. "do you feel like you did the right thing?" Trunks looked down at Pan. "I think. This is what they wanted us to sing." Pan started to play a melody that sounded like circus music. She began to sing along with a squeaky voice. "We go all around the world. We go all around the world. Where we stop no body knows –" Trunks grabbed Pan's hand and stopped her from playing. "Okay. I get the picture." Their eyes met and Trunks quickly let go of Pan's hand. He secretly had a crush on her, but she did not believe it. She kept saying it was just a trick to get her to lose concentration for the talent contest that she just dropped out of.

"Pan I was thinking…" Videl was putting her gloves back on her hands while walking out of a clothing store with Pan and stepping into the cold autumn air later that day. "We could go back home, pop some popcorn, and put in your favorite movie. 'A dream is a wish your heart makes'" Videl sung out the line from Cinderella, Pan's favorite movie. Videl looked down at their golden retriever puppy, Guss-Guss; named after the mouse. "No, I was thinking about taking Guss-Guss and going to the talent show and support Trunks and Uncle Goten. They have a great musical act." Pan smiled. "Okay, that's sounds like a plan. Got your cell?" Videl checked as Pan patted her pocket where her pink cheetah print cell phone was located and handed her mother her shopping bags. Her mother walked away waving.

Pan walked around the corner to a fashion designer clothing store. She heard the song the producer wanted the Cheetahs to sing, 'All Around The World'. In the window, Pan saw her reflection. She was wearing her red cheetah print outfit. Red cheetah print shirt, red hooded jacket with a trim of red cheetah print on the cuffs and the zipper, matching red pants, a red cheetah print headband, and matching red gloves with the cheetah print at the cuff. Her shoes were white with red cheetah print laces. She noticed a poster in the window. "Oh my god. Can you believe it Guss-Guss? They went along without me. They even replaced me." The poster showed four girls wearing animal masks with the words 'Cheetahs Around The World' written around the circular photo. Guss-Guss started barking then pulled the red cheetah print leash out of Pan's hand and started running down the street. "No! Guss-Guss! Come back!" Pan started running after him. She bumped into a police officer, which happened to be Yamcha, but she kept running. "Pan?" Yamcha followed Pan.

"Oh no!" Guss-Guss got stuck down a construction hole. Yamcha caught up to Pan as she was looking for help. "Oh, Yamcha! Guss-Guss is stuck in the hole." Yamcha looked down the hole and called for back up. Pan phoned her parents and they came down immediately. After much struggle, it started to get late and Guss-Guss was still stuck. "We have to shut down the power. She's caught in power lines down there." A construction worker told Pan and her parents. With in three minutes, all power down the block was off. "If we can't get him out, we'll have to cut him out." Yamcha told Pan. This made Pan panic. "People are not shutting off there power." Yamcha informed Pan.

With some power off, Pan was still able to make an announcement over the TV. "Please, shut off your power, he's my puppy. He's stuck and we need to save him." Pan got off the screen and the camera shut down. The TV message reached the talent show where Trunks and Goten were on stage performing. "C'mon! C'mon! If you like what we're sayin' then c'mon!" Goten was yelling into the microphone just as the power went out. At a hair salon, Aurora was getting her hair done with her sister. Aurora was wearing her yellow cheetah print outfit. Orange cheetah print shirt, yellow hooded jacket with a trim of orange cheetah print, matching yellow pants, a yellow headband with and orange cheetah print, and matching yellow gloves with the orange cheetah print at the cuff. Her shoes were white with orange cheetah print laces. The TV was on and the news showed Guss-Guss and Pan. "Jenny look!" Quickly, Aurora and Jenny left the salon taking their hair out as they ran.

Walking down opposite end of the street, Bra with her mother. Bra was wearing her purple cheetah print outfit. Purple cheetah print shirt, purple hooded jacket with a trim of purple cheetah print, matching purple pants, a purple cheetah print headband, and matching purple gloves with the purple cheetah print at the cuff. Her shoes were white with purple cheetah print laces. When she saw the commotion, she ran over to see what it was. Marron was walking with her father saw when they saw the commotion. Marron was wearing her green cheetah print outfit. Green cheetah print shirt, green hooded jacket with a trim of green cheetah print, matching green pants, a green cheetah print headband, and matching green gloves with the green cheetah print at the cuff. Her shoes were white with green cheetah print laces. "Oh my god! That's Pan's dog." Marron and Krillin ran over to the commotion where they were joined by Bra, Bulma, Aurora, and Jenny.

"Hey, call his name." The EMT standing down in the hole with Guss-Guss called up to Pan. "Come here Guss-Guss. Come here boy." Pan called down to her puppy. Bra, Marron, and Aurora joined Pan at the hole. "Oh, Poor Guss-Guss." Bra looked down the hole. Pan looked at Bra with a look of disbelief. "Oh, I hope he's alright." Aurora looked at Guss-Guss and tried calling his name. "You know, you should take better care of him." Marron said as she looked at Pan. "Its not my fault." Pan looked at the others in disbelief. "Yeah whatever." Marron replied.

"Try calling his name again." The EMT called up. Pan started to sing down to her puppy. She knew he loved to dance whenever she sang. "Don't wanna be like Cinderella. Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar. Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free." Guss-Guss started to wiggle free. "That's it…keep calling him." The EMT yelled. The other girls joined in the singing. "I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting. For a handsome prince to come and save me. On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side." Aurora and Bra sang along while Guss-Guss wiggled himself closer to freedom. "Don't want to depend on no one else. I'd rather rescue myself." Marron joined in at the end. "Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart, and mind. Who's not afraid to show that he loves me." All four girls sang one last line, and Guss-Guss wiggled free. The EMT wrapped him in a blanket and handed him up to Pan. "Thank you." Pan ran over to her parents who were standing by the ambulance. "Well, now that this crisis is over." Marron began to walk away. With one pat each, Aurora and Bra walked away next. Guss-Guss was cleaned up and put back on his leash.

Trunks walked over to Pan carrying his guitar on his back. "You know what you need to do cheetah girl." Pan looked at Trunks then leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Trunks nodded then disappeared. Now by this time is was dark out and the only lights were the construction lamps and the emergency vehicle lights, and a few roadside flares. Trunks got up on top of the wood that was placed over the hole and plugged his guitar into one of the lamps. The TV crewmen were still recording with a newscaster standing in front of the hole making a comment. When the camera guy saw Pan, he moved the newscaster out of the way and aimed the camera at her. Pan stood in front of Trunks on the wood and looked out at everyone. Pan looked to where her old friends where walking away and started to sing one of their songs.

Marron joined the group and they had a quick group hug. With one quick string on Trunks' guitar, everyone turned to look at the girls. Then, with help of her Uncle Goten playing drums on the trash cans near by, the girls celebrated the reunion of the Cheetahs.

(All) We're Cheetah Girls, Cheetah Sisters

The girls turned to look at Pan standing there.

(Aurora) Got to ooh, got to

Got the brains, got the power, and we speak the truth

Pan jumped off the wood and landed on the ground. Aurora was the first one to walking back.

(Bra) We're goin' everywhere, all around the world

So you bes respect, the Cheetah Girls

Aurora gave Pan a hug and Pan returned it. Bra looked up at her mother and Bulma just smiled. Skipping back quickly, Bra and Pan hugged.Aurora and Bra started to dance outward towards the crowd while everyone watched with excitement.With Trunks and Goten playing the instruments, the TV crewmen continued to record the semi concert. Everyone around was enjoying the concert as the Cheetah Girls were reunited and were putting on a great show.

(Marron) Dancin', singin', from our birth

Workin' hard for what we deserve

They broke off their hug and looked over to Marron. She did not smile yet. Pan put one arm out to her.Marron danced right up to the camera then moved aside for Pan.

(Pan) And trying not to break the rules

'Cuz mama didn't raise no fooooool

The girls joined back up in the middle and started to do their cheetah girl dance. Then they split. Aurora danced to the left with the firefighters. Bra danced to the right with the EMTs and Marron danced to the left of Bra with a few of the people from the crowd. Then joining back up they continued to sing.

(Bra) Even though we're only dreamin'

Bra jumped up onto the wood with her brother and danced inside the spotlight while down on the ground, Pan danced with Guss-Guss and Marron.

(Pan) And we need help to carry on

(Marron) It's good to know we're not aloooooone

Then once again, join in the middle, they danced together in their cheetah way. The construction crewmen moved some of their lamps to place them on the girls for spotlight. As they danced and sang, the producer was sitting in his office watching the news, which was showing the girls singing. He couldn't believe how badly he screwed up. He left go of four girls that could of made him millions.

(All) Cuz we are sistas, we stand together

We make a perfect family, though we don't look the same

Just cuz we're different, different colors

We make each other stronger that ain't never gonna change

Grabbing each other's hands in the middle, they swung around then broke the chain and split. Bra danced back over near EMTs, Marron was with the crowd and Aurora danced with the firefighters. Pan danced with Guss-Guss in the middle as the camera moved back and forth from girl to girl. Pan then pointed at the camera.

(Pan) Don't even miss ya

People in the crowd joined in singing.

(Random people in the crowd) Miss ya, ah ahh, ah ahh, ah ahh

Bra, Aurora, and Marron jumped back into the middle and quickly struck their final dace pose and Guss-Guss joined them. Pan jumped up onto the wood where Trunks was and finished their concert.

(Aurora, Bra, Marron) (Okay, just listennnnnn!)

(Pan) We're Cheetah Girls, Cheetah Sistas!

People began clapping as the girls remained in their final pose. A few cameras snapped photos including a few newspaper photographers. Trunks and Goten stopped playing music as the crowd applauded. Not noticing if anyone was looking, Pan leaned back and just randomly kissed Trunks on the lips. She was getting hints through out the year that he liked her but now finally believes him. She blushed as so did he.

"Okay! I have to make an announcement while the Camera is still rolling." The judge of the talent contest came walking over to the group holding a trophy, which looked like a disco ball. "The winner of the talent contest and the record deal is…" She handed the trophy to Pan. "The Cheetah Girls!" The girls held up the trophy together as more camera flashed. "But…not that I'm complaining, but how did we win? We did not really enter." Pan looked at the judge with a big smile on her face. "Your spirit to sing after what happened and brains to know when to quit is what makes you the winner." The judge smiled at Pan and gave her a hug.

(All) We're Cheetah Sistas!

Well? I tried my best to follow DBGT and Cheetah Girls. R&R

Top of Form 1

 

Bottom of Form 1

A/N - Please review. No FLAMES. Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"

Anonymous 


	16. Dance

"I Hope You Dance" is the name of the song and it's by Lee Ann Womack (and Sons Of The Desert). It's about a mother hoping her daughters succeeded in life and do everything they can do to succeed. I do not own the song or DBZ. Enjoy!

*text* = song

text = story

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dance 

*I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed*

Videl moved to the curtain of her front window of her house. Her husband Gohan just pulled in the driveway from his long day of work. She smiled and put her hand on her 8-month pregnant stomach when she saw her husband enter the room. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and they both walked into their lounge room where they always talk about things each and every day. Videl's hand never left her stomach as he walk alongside of her husband to the back of their house to the small room with was converted into the office/lounge room for both to relax and do their office work.

*I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance*

About a month later, a small baby, no older then a day, with little strands of black hair on her head, stirred in her crib located in the baby's nursery. The baby's father, Gohan, tucked the baby in and then stood up and smiled. Videl leaned her head on Gohan's shoulder as Gohan put his arm around her waist. The little baby stirred again as it adjusted its self in its crib once more as her proud parents watched her sleep.

*I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making*

"Mama I'm scared." A little girl with short black hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes looked back to her mother who was standing by the car. "Pan its alright. Bura will be there, and I'm sure you'll have lots of fun making new friends." Videl smiled as her daughter ran back to the car. She dropped her backpack and jumped into her mother's arms. "I'll have more fun with you at home. I can help you around the house, and, and…" Pan pleaded, but her mother just wiped the tear from Pan's face and handed Pan her backpack. "I promise I'll be here after school. Now if you promise me you'll try your best today, I'll take you out for ice cream when I pick you up. OK? Just you and me." Videl smiled as she saw Pan's face brighten. "Sniff. OK." Pan ran up to the building as Videl watched her baby girl head off to her first day of school.

*Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance*

A teenaged girl with medium length black hair and blond highlights was running around her room half dressed looking for the perfect outfit. Her bed was cluttered in dressed of all shapes, sizes and colors and her shoe collection was spread out on the floor. Videl watched from the doorway as her daughter raced the clock trying to get ready for her first date with her life long crush. "I can't wind my earring. Where is it?" Pan complained as she finally threw on an outfit and searched desperately for her lost earring. "Love ya mama, papa." Pan said as she flew out of her room and down the stairs as the doorbell rang.

*I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance*

Videl stood by the open door with the sound o a running car in the background. Gohan reentered the house after loading the last few bags into the brand new silver _Mitsubishi Spider_. Footsteps could be heard as a full-grown girl with long black hair and ocean blue eyes came walking down carrying one last small duffle bag. She wore a white denim cut-off mini skirt and a gray hooded sweatshirt with the name "Harvard" written across the chest in big maroon letters. She slipped on her white sneakers and smiled at her parents at the door. "Bye Mama, bye papa." Pan hugged her mom, and kissed her dad goodbye. She exited the house and closed the door behind her, smiling and fighting the tears as she went. Standing in the front window with the curtain drawn, Gohan embraced his teary-eyed wife as their baby girl drove away.

*And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance!  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance*

Small, white grains of rice littered the ground as a happy newlywed bride and groom exited the church. Videl and her husband Gohan stood in the crown smiling and clapping for the new couple as they tried to make their way to the waiting limousine. The groom lifted Pan into his arms for a faster getaway, and Pan looked back laughing, so find her parents. There they were. Smiling and waving goodbye to their baby girl; Videl just watched as memories of raising Pan flooded back into her head. Pan blew her parents one last goodbye kiss as the limousine drove away. Videl wiped a tear from her face as she joined the crowd in waving goodbye.

*(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes:

Well? Like? No like? Please R&R

(Please tell me, do you think the way I have all my songfics under one title is a good idea or a bad idea?)


	17. A Thousand Miles

I do not own the song or DBZ/GT. "A Thousand Miles" is the name of the song by Vanessa Carlton.

"text" song

text story

A Thousand Miles 

"Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd"

Son Pan sat at the grand piano at her Grandpa Satan's house. Her mom was at work, and her day was fighting at the Martial Arts tournament. She, and the rest of the world, had just returned from the planet Tuffle about a year ago. How ever, she just got back from another adventure. She was in space for a long time with her 'mini' grandpa Goku and a close friend Trunks Briefs.

"And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight"

Now that she's back, she somehow gained feelings for her 'close-friend' Trunks. She did not know how to tell him so she asked her mom in a secretive kind-of way. Her mom suggested writing a song since Pan was good at playing the piano. So today after school, she went to her grandpa's to use the piano and to write a song while playing.

"It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories"

Grandpa Satan was off watching the people fight at the tournament, and probably going to fight himself. So she was alone, wearing her black denim cut-off mini skirt and white crew cut sweater. Her long black hair was down to her waist now and was waving loosely behind her head as she played. She glanced at the clock and saw that the tournament had started over three hours ago and she was still struggling with her song. She pulled her small yellow pencil from behind her ear and wrote down a few more music notes on her paper, with the next set of lyrics under those notes.

"'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight"

After another hour passed, the tournament was not over yet. Grandpa Satan's butler just brought her a small tuna with cheese sandwich on white bread and an iced tea. Pan wanted desperately to drop a copy of her song lyrics and recorded music at Trunks' house before he got home from the match, but the way things were looking, she wasn't gonna. The Radio in the background was dictating the fight and she knew that her dad, Trunks, and a few others were still fighting.

"And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound"

Pan started to finish her song up. She asked the butler that brought her dinner to listen. As she played the piano, Pan sang her song. The butler agreed that the song got the point across. So Pan rewrote the song on another paper and recorded the piano music. She put it in a small bag and left her grandpa's house quickly. The tournament was bound to be over soon – that was unless Goku and Vegeta were matched up against each other somehow.

"Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder..."

On her way to Trunks' house, she passed the tournament she was spotted by her father who was just knocked out of the ring. When asked whom the package was for, Pan was so nervous; she said it was for Trunks. As she said it, Trunks came out of the stadium. Gohan left Pan to give the package to Trunks, who accepted it.

"If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you"

Trunks invited Pan over to his house where he would open the package. When they got there, Trunks was confused by the song and the tape. Pan put a letter with it thankfully because she was blushing too much to tell him what to do. Trunks put the tape into his stereo. As the music played, Trunks read the song and Pan blushed even more.

"If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight"

After the music ended and the he finished reading, she got her wish. A warm embrace and long kiss.

Author's Notes:

Well?


	18. You Helped Me Be Strong

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever or will I ever own DragonBall Z or the song 'Wind Beneath My Wings' By Bette Midler.

You Helped Me Be Strong

It must have been cold there in my shadow, to never have sunlight on your face. You were content to let me shine, that's your way, you always walked a step behind.

A five-year-old Bulla Briefs sat swinging on her backyard porch swing. She was nervous about today's school play. It was her first time getting up in front of everyone and singing alone. The only other time she got up in front of a large group was when her brother won the WMAT. But she was only four then and when she went out to give him a hug, she wasn't scared. He was there. She wasn't alone

So I was the one with all the glory, while you were the one with all the strength. A beautiful face without a name -- for so long, a beautiful smile to hide the pain.

Trunks was watching his sister swing and knew something was wrong. He went down stairs and confronted her. He sat next to her and immediately, as expected, Bulla moved closer to and buried her head in his chest. "Brother I don't want to go. I'm scared." Bulla began to cry. Trunks put his arm around her to comfort her. "You'll do fine." He said and lifted her head. Bulla sniffled and smiled. "You'll be there?" Bulla asked and tried to smile. "Front row." Trunks replied with his smirk and Bulla lit up. "Thank you."

Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

On stage, Bulla was announced and she slowly came out on stage, wearing a beautiful little blue dress. She walked up to the short microphone stand and looked out into the audience. There was thousands of families coming to see their children sing. Bulla looked and looked, then her eyes fell on the front row. She smiled. There sat her mom, her dad and her brother. Bulla smiled and pulled the microphone down. She cleared her throughout and began to sing.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed, but I've got it all here in my heart. I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it, I would be nothing with out you.

Now, age 18, that same blue haired princess stood inside her school's front door and looked out onto the field where families were filing in to watch the graduation. Bulla, again got scared. She was class president and she had to make a speech. She began pacing back and forth in front of the double doors that were to open in five minutes to let the graduates out. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun around and smiled.

Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

"I'm scared. What if I mess up? What if I trip?" Bulla pleaded. "You'll do fine. Hey, I had to do this once remember?" Trunks smiled down at his sister. Bulla did remember. She sat in the front row and when Trunks got his diploma and started to leave with everyone else, Bulla ran out in the isle to give him a hug and he carried her the rest of the way, leaving the auditorium.

Fly, fly, fly away, you let me fly so high.

So Bulla, now encouraged, walked down the carpet outside in front of her class and led them all to graduation. The teachers made speeches, then the mayor of the city, then it was her turn. She stood up, and slowly walked over to the podium. She looked out and saw her brother smiling. She cleared her throat and began to speak. She spoke of all the times her class had in school from the troubles they all shared to the losses to the more happier times.

Oh, fly, fly, so high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky.

Now, twenty years later, Bulla stands in a rainy field surrounded by her friends and family. Devastation surrounds the city and beyond for the battle that took place. Tears escape her blue eyes and float down her cheek. As people depart for home, Bulla remains behind. She stars at the stone in front of her as her tears and emotions get the best of her. "Why? Why you? Why now?" Bulla falls to her knees and hugs the stone in front of her, crying harder then ever. The rain begins to stop and the clouds part as Bulla remains crying. As sun begins to peek through the clouds, Bulla looks up and smiles. "No, I wont be scared this time either. I'll stand strong. For you. My brother." Thank you, thank you, thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.

A/N - Well? My original plan was to make it a Bulla/Vegeta sappy story, but I changed it to her relationship with her brother. They were very close, even through the age gap was there. Please tell me what your think. Constructive criticism allowed. NO flames.

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. I have finished stories, in progress stories and some stories that are forever on going with no end. I also often make request in my profile for help finding information. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading. 


End file.
